


A List Of Things That Are True - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Has PTSD, playing with comics canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: After a year apart, Steve visits Bucky in Wakanda. It's amazing how much Bucky has improved since their last meeting, but Shuri and T'Challa both warn Steve not to push Bucky into something he's not ready for.Steve is certain Bucky's not ready to remember everything about his past, especially everything about their shared past. But luckily for Steve, Bucky already knows what's true.





	A List Of Things That Are True - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misslucyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyjane/gifts).

> My artworks for misslucyjane's story ["A List Of Things That Are True"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188180).

Story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188180

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/fd/0e/76y4ZHTg_o.jpg)

** Chapter Headers: **

[](http://imgbox.com/LZ7S6kpo)   
[](http://imgbox.com/8mXhpppP)   
[](http://imgbox.com/6pVJlDJe)   
[](http://imgbox.com/4kJBCR8P)   
[](http://imgbox.com/LgR6esxc)   
[](http://imgbox.com/AbVWpSV0)   
[](http://imgbox.com/hTZpcyYU)   
[](http://imgbox.com/jfmG1Sy9)   
[](http://imgbox.com/dwd5OGpr)   
[](http://imgbox.com/a5MFHpbt)   
[ ](http://imgbox.com/kYGYzxya)

** Notes: **

** _Images:_ **

_Bucky:_ [grande_caps](https://grande-caps.livejournal.com/)  
_Steve:_ [screencapped](https://screencapped.livejournal.com/)  
_Cover background:_ Google Image Search  
_Header background:_ [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/)

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title/Chapter Headers:_ [Crawley](https://www.dafont.com/crawley.font)

_Credits:_ [Beauty Mountains](https://www.dafont.com/beauty-mountains.font)

_Names:_ [Bellonion](https://www.dafont.com/bellonion.font)

**That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author tons of love!!**


End file.
